Yu Yu Hakusho: Gensokyo's case
by Lumy-chan
Summary: When someone tries to open a dimentional rift into the Makai from within Gensokyo, Koenma has no choice but to send the Reikai Tantei to the mystical land to try and help Reimu put a stop on this crisis. Crossover adventure.


**Introduction**: Hello there everyone. Seems like I completely forgot I already had an account here when I was registering, so if you don't know or remember me at all, it's natural (I didn't remember my own account until now). I've personally haven't been here in years and my writing is drastically different from the time when I first joined to the point that I'm even embarrassed to read my previous works. With that in mind, try an enjoy this fic without thinking too much about my past carrier here. ;)

**About the fic**: This is a crossover between Yu Yu Hakusho and Touhou. Rated for Yuusuke's and maybe even Marisa's language and probably some minor sexual innuendos here and there, mostly courtesy of a certain youko. There will be NO YAOI in this fic.

**Disclamer**: Yu Yu Hakusho is property of Yoshihiro Togashi (my personal manga god that I worship every day) and Touhou is owned by… ZUN?

Somewhere in Mugenkan…

A powerful, lonesome figure stood before a gigantic mirror that showed the entire world of Gensokyo from up above. Her hand tightened around her tall staff as she shifted her gaze from the mirror to her right, where a gigantic cauldron boiled in an altar with several candles floating early above it, providing dim light. On the altar itself was a magic circle drawn in red onto the stone floor.

The figure spoke to no one in particular, "At last, after so many years of planning, I have finally found the power source I have been searching for. Finally, preparations can be properly arranged. Let the requiem for my resurrection begin."

Just then, three other figures incased in darkness appeared behind the first. "Is everything set?" she first asked, turning only lightly to regard the three assembled figures.

"No problem. By the time that little shrine maiden realizes this, it'll be far too late." Said the figure in the middle, holding a large umbrella. The others remained quiet.

The first figure gave a small reassuring nod and then dismissed the three, who promptly returned to their posts. The figure, now alone again in the dream world swirling around her, returned to watch the mirror that shifted gaze to show the Hakurei Shrine.

"I shall have my revenge."

Court of Yama

"Guilty!"

Shikieiki banged her rod of Judgment against the table as another soul was doomed to be condemned to hell. A youkai this time. The fairies that assisted the working of the Court carried out the begging youkai to one of the doors to the side of the large court, its ceiling higher than necessary and its surroundings far too big than what they needed to be.

The Judge of Paradise sighed, tired of her continuous work that was never done, and proceeded to look at the next case as another sheet of paper was passed onto her with a brief description of the person who died. However, her skills as Yamaxanadu were ultimately the best when judging the true personality of a person.

As she was about to send the next soul inside for judgment, one of her fairy workers interrupted her. ~

"Yamaxanadu-sama, you have an important guest."

Shikieki regarded her worker but dismissed her with a lazy wave of the hand. "Tell them to wait patiently. I shall get to them when I have the time."

The worker fidgeted a little, causing Shikieki to raise a questioning eyebrow, her patience slipping away. "It is a very important guest from the Reikai."

Shikieki's face was filled with surprise and then a pleasant, tranquil smile. "My, my… we haven't had such guests in a while. Very well, everyone take a small break." She said as she regarded her assistants down below in the ground. She stood up and floated calmly down the countless wooden steps that lead from the judging table down to the floor.

"And prepare the tea in our best room." She said again t the fairy that delivered the message, now flying away, rushing to attend her mistress' demands.

Shikieki walked towards the luxurious room for special guests as she wondered what could possibly trigger such a rushed visit…

"Long time no see, Son of Emma." Shikieki presented a polite nod to her guest, now comfortably seated in a very big, plush cushion and sipping tea from beautiful china.

Koenma regarded his host with respect as he also presented a respectful nod. "Likewise, Judge of Paradise, Yamaxanadu." This was going to be a long, complicated talk…

Shikieki seated herself and tea was also brought to her. Both sipped it politely in silence until Shikieki broke the silence, determined to get right to the point. "So, what do I have the honor of your visit? It's not like you to suddenly come to the Court of Yama unannounced like this."

Koenma put down his cup and regarded Shikieki, his expression serious and troubled. "I bring bad news. I'll get right to the point: apparently someone is trying to open a direct portal to the Makai from within Gensokyo, ripping the two worlds apart."

Shikieki was instantly alarmed. "To the Makai? For what purpose? All of the youkai who were sealed in the Nyngenkai when the barrier was erected long since moved to Gensokyo."

Koenma's worries intensified and Shikieki's as well, when she regarded his expression. She also put down her cup of tea. "Tell me the whole story."

_*Flashback*_

"What did you say?" Koenma almost shouted when he heard the news in the Reikai. In front of his desk was the fire demon clad in black clothes, a white scarf tied loosely around his neck. He twitched a very irritated eyebrow.

"Don't make me repeat myself, toddler. I said there's a rift in the Makai." Hiei was NOT happy at all that he had to come to the Reikai to teach the demigod a lesson. "It's all because you've been slacking on your side that I have to clean up your mess! I thought you were supposed to monitor this type of thing!"

Koenma regarded Hiei almost incredulity, not wanting to believe the fire youkai, but too afraid to shut him off for… obvious reasons. "Impossible… If there was a change in the boundaries between dimensions, we would have picked it up immediately! ESPECIALLY is it happened in the Makai!"

Hiei was losing his patience quickly. For once, he missed Kurama's negotiation skills and infamous tolerance…

"Tell that to Mukuro! The rift is in her territory and she dumped it onto me to fix the problem! Now…" Hiei got closer to Koenma's desk, making him flinch and try to back away, digging himself into his cushioned chair. "Fix it!" That was not a request, it was a command.

Koenma swallowed hard but immediately tried to regain some composure. "Ogre! Get me the maps for the Makai and Nyngenkai! We're going to get to the bottom of this!"

The vast, extensive map of the Makai showed up in the monitor. Hiei smirked, trying to hold inside a bigger laugh; the map itself was far too old and the Makai had changed tremendously since then. It was understandable that the Reikai didn't have a more updated version though.

Koenma turned to Hiei and asked, "Where is the rift located, more or less? If we can pinpoint that, maybe we can compare the location to the Nyngenkai and go from there to find the source."

Hiei reluctantly pointed to a vast area of forest, now actually reduced to barren land. Koenma nodded and marked the location, then shifting the map to the Ningenkai. The same mark appeared and Koenma zoomed into the world map, the map of Japan and eventually…

"Hum… This is not good."

"What?" Hiei was confused, an emotion he did not like to have. All he could see on the map was a dense forest with a mountain farther away. No sign of human civilization on sight.

"This is going to be even more difficult than I thought." Said Koenma, his mind in deep thought, now completely ignoring the angry youkai in front of him. Hiei had a feeling he was not going to get this problem solved quickly…

Koenma eventually jumped off his cushion and started walking towards the door, past Hiei, who had to contain himself from not grabbing the demigod by the collar and shaking him violently until he spilled some answers.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said in a menacing tone. Koenma ignored him.

"I need to pay a visit to an old friend. This matter could get rather sticky. Hum… Go back to the Makai and see what you can find from your end. I'll see what I can do from mine. As soon as I find something, I'll let you know." And with that, Koenma exited his room and asked one of the ferry girls to prepare proper transportation.

_*End of Flashback*_

Shikieki nodded, very interested in Koenma's story. "Now I see why you were so worried that you had to come directly to me." Koenma gave a knowing nod and asked if Shikieki knew anything.

"True, all souls that come from Gensokyo are to be Judged by me, as well as most yokai from the Makai. You handled the paperwork and transportation and you were responsible for judging the humans, which have increased largely in number." She took a pause to sip a little more of her tea, noticing it had lost its warmth. "From the recent souls that have come to the Court of Yama, most of them came from a forest region in Gensokyo, not very well known and relatively secluded. From the Makai, the youkai seemed to be vastly from a desert, barren land, from what I could tell."

Koenma frowned as he recalled his own map of the Makai, making Shikieki seize the moment for superiority, "Unlike you, I manage to keep an updated map of the Makai. The barren land and the Gensokyo forest combine with each other. In other words, the one causing this is most likely someone from within Gensokyo itself, since your "source of information" as you put it, didn't mention any strange activities in the area in the Makai."

"That's why I came here. In order to deal with something like this, I think some additional measures will have to be implemented, since this concerns the Makai as well." Said Koenma, now his turn to act superior, which twitched an annoying eyebrow on Shikieiki's side.

"What do you have in mind, son of Emma?" she said defiantly. Shikieki did not like to lose her dominance over Judgment in all souls from Gensokyo and Koenma meddling in Gensokyo affairs got her slightly offended.

Koenma seemed to take into account the uncomfortable vibes coming from the Judge of Paradise and tried so smooth things over; Shikieki could be rather difficult and stubborn sometimes…

"I was thinking of combining forces to take down whoever is doing this; if someone could muster enough energy to break a rift like this between dimensions, then I think we shouldn't overestimate it."

Koenma regarded Shikieki with honesty before he continued. "I was thinking of sending my Reikai Tantei over to Gensokyo to help with solving this crisis. Most of them are youkai themselves and have been to the Makai; they could help in the investigation and provide additional information about the Makai."

Koenma regarded Shikieki for a long time as she finished her tea thinking over the proposition. Finally, she put down the empty cup.

"Hum, alright then. I'll allow you to participate in Gensokyo activities." She finally answered, making Koenma feel somewhat more relieved. "After hearing this, I don't think that air-headed shine maiden will be able to handle things alone… especially if things come to worse."

Koenma tenses. "If things come to worse…?"

Shikieki gave an ominous smile. "If the rift to the Makai is ripped open and youkai started invading the Nyngenkai through Gensokyo."

It was lunchtime and the small, family-run ramen shop belonging to the Yukimuras was full of buzz and eager customers. Ever since the discloser of the existence of youkai roaming the Nyngenkai to human public knowledge, the ramen shop had become a sort of hot-spot for any youkai living there to come and have a meal, prepared especially by the Toushin himself, Yurameshi Yuusuke, and also a favorite place for the more curious and occult-inclined humans to go to as well.

Yuusuke didn't mind, as long as they didn't cause trouble, he'd serve anybody. Life in the Nyngenkai had gotten dull after all, now that Yuusuke had decided to leave the Makai to forever be with Keiko in the Nyngenkai, until eventually Koenma succumbed to him and decided to break the knowledge gap and disclosed the information about the existence of demons to the Nyngenkai.

Since then, Yuusuke was having the time of his life, every day filled with new interesting guests and stories about both worlds. Even Botan occasionally dropped by with news of the Reikai and wanting a quick snack in one of her occasional breaks from ferrying souls.

He was surprised how much he'd gotten satisfied with his life: he had Keiko by his side, her radiant smile always managing to still make Yuusuke crumble into kindness for her, despite his still rebellious attitude. He also discovered he enjoyed preparing the various ramen meals ordered in the restaurant, inventing most of the dishes meant for youkai.

He found strange satisfaction in it and found he had a bit of a creative side. Well, he supposed it was a way to keep his mind sharp, and deciding just what kind of flavor to mix in gave him almost as much satisfaction as managing to surprise-attack an enemy in a creative way. Almost.

And of course, most of all, he had his friends here, in the Nyngenkai. Life was mostly perfect, despite the lack of any real challenges in terms of fighting. Yuusuke eventually convinced himself it wasn't worth dwelling about it; he made his choice and the Nyngenkai it was.

Speaking of such friends, it was in that exact moment that a familiar figure walked inside, the orange hair carefully styled on top of its angular head. He sat on one of the stools at the counter and yelled over the crowd. "Yo, Yurameshi! Give me the usual!"

Yuusuke turned his attention to the counter as he recognized the pitched voice and put a smile on his face. "Kuwabara! About time you showed up!"

Yuusuke hadn't seen his sparring partner in a while; with him busy running the shop most of the time, due to Keiko's parent's advancing age, he wasn't able to visit Kuwabara that often anymore. Also, Kuwabara had moved on.

He managed to get into university when Yuusuke and the others were busy in the Makai, and he had a part-time job. After just a year of saving up, he bought an apartment for him and Yukina to settle down and they were now living as a couple. And Kuwabara couldn't be happier whenever someone brought Yukina up, his chest filling up with pride and cheeks still managing to blush at his love.

Yuusuke sort of related, having Keiko around more often. He pondered once again how much time had passed and both of them had grown. He pushed the thought aside; _"I'm starting to act like Kurama…"_

"Haha! Step on it, Urameshi! I haven't eaten anything decent since Yukina's home-made breakfast. Give me your best shot!" he said in a defiant glee as he laughed it and Yuusuke took the challenge.

"Don't knock yourself out, Kuwabara! One meat special, coming up!" he said as he went to prepare the meal for his long-time friend.

Thinking of Kurama… he also hadn't seen the youko in a while. He too had been busy in his own way. With the discloser of information, he finally found the courage to tell his human mother about his identity. The poor woman was in a shock according to what Yuusuke heard, but after a month or so she finally accepted what Kurama had told her: that it didn't matter what he was, the truth being he loved her unconditionally. Last he heard of Kurama, he was preparing to open up his own business, thought Yuusuke only knew it had to do with medicine and plants, probably a mixture from both the Nyngenkai and Makai alike.

So it came as a surprise to see the tall, slender figure walk into the shop as Yuusuke was putting down a steaming bowl of ramen with extra servings of meat in front of Kuwabara.

"Kurama! Long time no see! What have you been up to?" he asked in a cheery fashion at the sight of yet another friend.

Kurama presented his usual greetings and sat down in the stool besides Kuwabara.

"If you're asking me if I've been doing any misdeeds lately, then of course I'll have to say yes." He said with smirk, going along with the fun tone the conversation was headed. The others laughed, though truly not completely sure if Kurama was completely lying. Most likely not, the sly youko.

Kurama asked for his usual as well and Yuusuke turned to the cupboards to fetch ingredients.

After he found his strange gift for experimental cooking and noticed more and more youkai coming to the ramen shop, Yuusuke had asked Kurama and Hiei to fetch him some plants from the Makai to be used in cooking. Most of the dishes prepared for the youkai customers had these ingredients, but Yuusuke couldn't help but make up his own special dishes for each of his friends.

Kuwabara's was a special combination of several meats and sweet-and-sour sauce, which Yuusuke named "Meat Punch!". For Kurama, he placed in front of the tall youko a mixture of seasoning herms from the Makai and fried tofu along with several cooked fish, a dish he called "Youko Mountain".

Kurama set out to enjoy his meal as he and Kuwabara exchanged energetic conversation while Yuusuke received more orders to take care of.

"So. When's the wedding?" Kurama casually brought up, making Kuwabara slightly choke on the hot pasta and Yuusuke almost dropping a bowl of china into the ground. Both turned to the red haired with exasperated, flustered faces, but Yuusuke was quicker.

"What do you mean by that?" Kurama laughed slightly and regarded the Toushin.

"I'm asking when are you and Keiko going to tie the knot. It's obvious you're-"

"We're what?" asked Yuusuke, in a vague attempt to make Kurama drop the subject before he got even more embarrassed. Unfortunately, this just made Kurama laugh more.

"Yuusuke."

"Drop it! Why do you think I've been working by butt off day after day in this shop, anyways?" Yuusuke turned his back on the red haired as Kurama now looked mildly confused.

Yuusuke then answered again, in a voce so low it was only thanks to Kurama's sensitive hearing he could catch it over the noises of the kitchen.

"I'm saving up so I can give Keiko a decent party." With that, Kurama gave a warm smile to Yuusuke and returned to his dish, but Kuwabara wasn't ready to let the subject drop, now that he had his former sparring partner embarrassed.

"Come on, Yurameshi! Give us a date! I'm sure Keiko already has the perfect day in mind!"

This time, Kurama decided to save Yuusuke. "I could ask the same question to you, Kuwabara."

It was Kuwabara's turn to be on edge. "Why do you say that?" he asked carefully, already knowing he regretted it after seeing the amused look on Kurama's eyes, with just a hint of his sadistic youko nature.

"I mean, when are you and Yukina going to get married as well?"

Kuwabara managed to compose himself clumsinmly, despite his enormous blush, and mumbled and explanation. "Well, there's this and that… Also, Koenma would never approve of it, so I need to try and convince him."

Yuusuke stopped his cooking for a while to listen. "Koenma? What does he have to do with it?"

Kurama however, regarded Kuwabara. "Hum, I see. Because Yukina is a youkai, there's the problem of mix-breading. Koenma probably already thought of this when he disclosed the information about youkai."

Kuwabara then stood up, surprising both his friends, in one of epic rambles of pure love."It doesn't matter! I'll get Koenma to marry us himself, if I have to! Me and Yukina-chan were destined to be! I'll go to the Reikai myself and trash the place down if I have to!"

Yuusuke immediately jumped into the ride, "That's the spirit, Kuwabara! I'll be your back-up! I'd like to give some payback to the little runt for all he put me thought!" Their fists met in a pact, but this was merely a heat-of-the-moment thing and Kurama was appreciating he show.

"Call me when you do. I'd like to get a piece of that toddler myself."

The three turned their heads at the figure now standing near the stool next to Kurama's as no one even saw or felt the short fire demon come in. Yuusuke and Kuwabara reacted in their predictable way, yelling out in surprised, "Hiei! What are you doing here?"

"Hn."

Typical answer, Hiei seated himself besides Kurama and looked at Yuusuke. After a while without neither saying anything nor answering the question at hand, and persistently ignoring Kuwabara, who was still freaking out, Yuusuke sighed and said reluctantly, "Hai hai… One special coming up." And turned to his cooking.

Kurama turned to his youkai friend, "You seem to be in a particular bad mood." He wondered, because of the timing, if Hiei's current situation was due to Koenma himself, which peaked Kurama's curiosity.

However, Hiei didn't speak until Yuusuke put a bowl of steaming read food in front of him. Hiei's special dish, "Fire Dragon", was the most deadly combination of hot spices Yusuke had ever prepared, along with particular hard pieces of meat on it. It was so spicy and inedible and even the Toushin himself couldn't muster it. He watched as the fire demon seemed to have no trouble eating the meal…

After a long time of silence, with Kuwabara staring semi-patiently at Hiei, Kurama decided to risk his assumption. "What did Koenma do this time?"

"Hn. What he _didn't_ do was his job! There's a rift in Mukuro's territory and I had to go all the way to the Reikai to get that useless demi-god to fix the mess!"

Kurama blinked in surprise. "A rift? From where? Surely it can't be from the Nyngenkai?"

Yuusuke had re-joined the conversation after attending to another order, but before he could say anything, the door of the shop flew open and a pink flash came flying inside.

"It's a disaster! Yuusuke, you need to get ready right away! The Nyngenkai is in BIG trouble!"

The pink flash in question was none other than Botan. However, contrary to the other times she had been in the shop, her relaxed and bubbly personality brightening up the room, this time she was in a panic.

However… the cliché phrase of the Nyngenkai being doomed if Yuusuke didn't help was just so unbelievable and comical that even Kurama thought that Botan was playing a big joke on the four of them. Because of this, obviously, no one took her seriously and Kuwabara and Yuusuke even started laughing at the comical situation.

"Yahaaa! That's a good one Botan! What is it this time? Don't tell me Koenma lost his pacifier or something! You better get right on that, Urameshi!" Hilarious laughs roared out of Kuwabara as him and Yuusuke laughed to their heart's content, supporting each other as to not fall over on the floor laughing.

"Kuwabara, you have it all wrong. It's his hat he lost this time! Everyone knows that if I don't find it, the whole world will be doomed!" Yuusuke sent a new rage of laughter, grabbing his stomach and starting gasp for air.

Kurama held his chin on his hand as he watched the scene with a wide smile. "This bring back memories." And laughed lightly, until he turned to Hiei and noticed the quiet demon was not enjoying the scene one bit. Rather he seemed annoyed. "Hiei?"

"Just wait for it."

Kurama's eyes shot to Botan; the girl was still in a panic and that was all Kurama needed to know that she wasn't pulling a prank on them.

Realizing the situation, Kurama decided to lend a precious helping hand to Botan in calming the other two down before asking the ferry girl to explain what happened. After the explanation though, the group was still… clueless, to say the least.

"Anyways! Just get to Genkai's place in three days and prepare to be away for about a week or so, maybe longer. Koenma-sama is sending all of you to a mission of maximum importance! He'll tell you the specific details when you get there, since he's still organizing the expedition."

"BOTAN! I told him a million times, I'm retired! I'm no longer the Tantei and I don't care about any of his problems. If he thinks he can make me do another job, let him come here and make me! I dare him." The last part was a challenge, but Botan wasn't the type to back out, not by a long shot.

"Baka! You don't understand! You guys are the only ones capable of doing something like this! If we don't stop whoever's responsible, we could be dealing with major disaster scenarios for the Nyngenkai!"

Kurama seemed to be the only one truly paying attention and analyzing the situation, with Yuusuke and Kuwabara completely opposing Botan and Hiei reluctant to even participate in the discussion.

"What kind of consequences are we speaking of, Botan?" He asked, turning he focus towards him for a moment and allowing some precious minutes of quiet from Yuusuke's rambling.

"The kind that involved a gigantic hole in dimensions between the Nyngenkai and Makai and a rift gushing out youkai and non-stop youki! THAT kind of consequence!" she yelled out in exasperation.

The others quiet down, each immersed in their own thoughts.

Kuwabara thought about his hometown and Yukina: he had things he wanted to protect here and he was not going to let a bunch of youkai destroy his happy, blissful daily life. He'd fight.

Yuusuke thought for the umpteenth time about the main reason he didn't stay in the Makai; Keiko. No matter what, what kind of event, what kind of battles he fought, even the number of times he reincarnated, one thing was certain: he will always return to Keiko's side and he'll protect her from any harm. That's the oath he made with himself when he chose to stay in the Nyngenkai.

Kurama also thought about what he held dearest in his current moment of his life: his human mother Shiori. No, not just that; his stepfather and step-brother also managed to establish a place in his heart. He'd protect them. His love for his mother had only intensified with the passage of time and now that he held no secrets from her about his identity, he could now tell her what was going on. He'd never let anyone spoil the small happiness he had managed to miraculously find in the Nyngenkai; he wouldn't let them.

Hiei thought back to the Makai. He sighed, an act that made the others quickly risk a glance at him. He denied it, oh how he denied it, but he had to admit it; he did his job and carried the orders Mukuro gave him because he wanted to impress her. Also, the mere fact that someone was able to get pass his constant vigilance of Mukuro's territory with his Jagan and open a rift in dimensions was enough to have him curious. Or rather anxious. Yes, he certainly wanted to find out who had done such a thing and promptly challenge them to a fight; he could smell the challenge.

The discussion continued, now with much less noise and much more pondering.

"…It still pisses me off!"

Kuwabara sighed and Kurama resisted the urge to imitate. Yuusuke handled the part of being obvious and voice all of their internal thought out loud.

"How come we ALWAYS manage to get dragged into Koenma's paw like that, whether we like it or not? IT PISSES ME OFF!"

Hiei in the meantime had been convinced by Kurama to recount the events during his visit to the Reikai and after that and Botan's pleas, no one could find the strength to decline the mission.

"It's rather easy actually. I can already predict that whenever the Nyngenkai will be in danger, we'll be called to the scene." Kurama regarded Kuwabara and Yuusuke. "Because we all have something to protect in the Nyngenkai. Of course we won't be able to refuse. I suppose we'd better get used to the idea; knowing Koenma, he'll be sure to exploit this to his maximum advantage."

Another collective sigh.

"Hn. Speak for yourself, fox. It still makes little difference to me if all humans are killed." Hiei's bad mood had managed to dissipate slightly since the meeting… but only slightly.

Kurama shot him a sharp glare, the light reflecting his eyes cast a yellowish glow. Hiei turned his head away, avoiding Kurama's eye contact and the youko felt his muscles contract slightly with discomfort. Kurama blinked, his eyes now back to their normal green color before either Yuusuke or Kuwabara ever got a chance to figure out what had happened between the two youkai.

"Of course, this also applies to any big events taking place in the Makai… especially if they involved Mukuro in some way."

When Hiei turned to face Kurama with a spitting, defiant comment against the fox, he was a met instead by a triumph smile on Kurama's lips, making Hiei's argument die in his throat and his eyebrow twitch in utter annoyance.

"You talk too much, fox!" with that, he stormed out of the shop, not bothering to use his amazing speed to cause even greater impact. You could almost see smoke coming out of his hair because of his fury…

"Don't forget to be at Genkai's in three days." Kurama reminded him. Hiei slammed the door behind him as a response.

There were a few seconds of silence before Kuwabara let out a whistle of admiration. Yuusuke finally managed to get his thoughts together.

"How the hell do you get him to do that?" he asked in admiration for the older demon, still the only one in the group capable of convincing Hiei of doing something he'd normally never lined up for.

Kurama shrugged, not disguising how proud he was of this little ability. "Get to live as long as me and perhaps you might be able to master it as well."

The conversation died out and both Kurama and Kuwabara eventually bid farewell to Yuusuke and his ramen shop and left headed for their houses to break the news to their respected loved ones, leaving Yuusuke with the hard task of talking to Keiko. "She's not going to be happy about this…"

Three days until another adventure.

Thank you for reading the Prelude to my little story. I'm not sure if the other chapters are going to be as long as this one, but probably not. Also, I'm not used to writing stories in "book style", so if this is hard to read, I apologize in advance.

Please review and give me your opinions, the bigger and more detailed the reviews the better. I especially want to know if you find the story interesting and if the characters all act like they're supposed to, particularly in dialogue (oh how I struggled with Hiei's lines…).

Thanks you everyone. Next chapter, the Reikai tantei meet the Shine Maiden and enter Gensokyo.


End file.
